Wouldn't You Like to Know
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: A place to keep my drabbles, just little stories that I thought up. (Used to be called 'Drabble-tastic')...
1. Trust

**Trust**

As deep breath turns into a heaved sigh, the girl watched the man pace back and forth, back and forth.

"Explain again," he barked. She flinched.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice..."

"You've already said that thousands of times before."

"It was my sisters life for information, what would you have chosen?!" Tears steamed from her eyes as she watched him. He looked so torn, his eyes filled with rage and despair.

"I trusted you, and you betrayed me."

"I never wanted this to happen..." she whispered, her face covered in shame. There was no longer anything she could do.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for May Event, Prompt: _Trust._ Words: _100._**


	2. Hedwig's Gone

**Hedwig's Gone**

Harry paced back and forth beneath the snow covered window. His brow was furrowed, his hands were shoved into his pockets and his breath was heavy with frustration. Hermione watched his progress, her eyes moving side to side to as he did. She could hear the soft crunch of Ron snacking on some of the chocolate his mother had sent him.  
"Harry, you don't need to worry!" she said softly, as he passed the window for the hundredth time. He looked at her, his eyes wild and Hermione was taken aback.  
"She's been gone for days, Hermione. Not minutes, not hours, days! She's never been gone this long without a task, she doesn't just disappear like this," he shook his head as he said this. Hermione sighed.  
"Maybe she went to hunt and a storm caught her, maybe she's just staying somewhere to keep safe?" She looked out the window at the almost-blizzard that was raging outside. "It's not exactly a zephyr!" Ron gave her a look, with his thumbs still in him mouth to be licked clean. Hermione sighed again.  
"A breeze, Ron." She shook her head, "This is why they should still teach English subjects here."

As Ron thought on Hermione's strange vocabulary, Hermione let out a shocked squeak. The open window to her right was suddenly filled with owls as the swooped in and out of the owlery.  
"Harry look!" she yelled as a snowy-white bird flew above them and circled around until she landed swiftly on Harry's shoulder.  
"Hedwig!" He exclaimed, his hand moving quickly to her feathers and scratching her in all her favourite places. She hooted softly, pleased with the attention and stuck out her foot, which held a small white envelope. Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione.

" _It's from Sirius_."

* * *

 **A/N: Written for '10 Characters, 10 Prompts': _Hedwig/Zephyr_**


	3. Explosion

**Explosion**

 _Sometimes life changes in an_ _ **explosion**_ _._

Maybe an explosion of your new favourite sound, a realisation hitting you hard, an explosion of taste that inspires you.

My life changed due a far different explosion. One that I didn't even see. It took me by surprise, I had heard whispers and mentions. There were people not looking me in the eye, and I think I did know. I think subconsciously I felt that feeling in my gut, in my soul. _No,_ _it couldn't be true,_ and then it was and I broke. My heart, too, exploded into pieces. My brother, **_gone_**.

* * *

 **Written for the May Event: _Explosion, 100_ words.**


	4. The End is Near

**The End is Near**

Not all inanimate objects are inanimate. I know I'm not. Yet, I cannot move or speak, I cannot converse. So, I must be inanimate. But being able to think this _must_ mean the opposite of me. Life is funny that way.

"Why am I thinking these things?" you may ask, and if you did not, I thought it for you. My answer to this question would be, doesn't everyone question their life, their existence, right before it is about to end?

That is one thing I forgot to mention. I am about to die. So for the last time, let me introduce myself, I am the Mirror of Erised.

 _Erisedstra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

 _I show not your face, but your hearts desire_

I am sure, if you could stop him, you would, but every being has a beginning and an end, sometimes we have to accept that before we are ready.

He does look very mad. I wonder what he is seeing? I don't like peering into their desires, I think that is kind of rude. But I might make an – oh… now he is on the floor. The metal rod that almost held my death has clattered away from him. That is a **relief**.

Human emotions always stumped me. Could you tell me why he is crying? I guess knowing what he sees _would_ be helpful.

Nothing. My face shows him _nothing_. Is that why he cries, because he does not desire? Wait… What is that? Someone is appearing in the picture. Another man; he is the same height, the same build, the same flame red hair. This one, though, is not strangely missing an ear. He is laying an arm over the man. They are both crying. This is not a happy desire!

I am sure he would rather something else, right?

But that is my problem, I do not show what I, or even they, believe they desire. I show exactly what they want, _even if they do not know it themselves_.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for:**

 **'10 Characters, 10 Prompts': _Mirror of Erised/Rod_**

 **'365 Days of Drabble': _223\. Mirror_**

 **'Harry Potter Chapter Challenge': _Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 12 'The Mirror of Erised'_**

 **'If you dare': _660\. Mirror_**


	5. Don't Say His Name

**Don't Say His Name**

"We don't say his name!" The wizard looked at the young boy seriously, his eyebrow quirked. A small smile could be seen forming as the boy replied.  
"Why not?"  
"Because he always knows!"  
"I don't believe you," the boy said softly, shaking his head; his long brown hair flew around his head in a small arch. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he pouted at his father.  
"Be warned, young one! He could be listen… right… now!"  
"Uncle Ron!" James almost yelled, and just that second Ron apparated into the living room.  
"Boo!"  
"Ah!" James screamed, his eyes wide in disbelief and shock. Harry laughed with his best friend as his son ran off to tell his siblings the news.

He turned to face Ron.  
"What are you really doing here?"  
"Audrey is in labour again," he said with a huge smile.  
"Again?"  
"Yeah, mate! It's twins. Percy is having twins!"

* * *

 **Written for '365 DoD': _81\. Parents_**


	6. Every Year Today, We Remember

**Every Year Today, We Remember**

"I want to say a few words before we begin," Harry stood before the crowd, his face bright and smile wide.

"Welcome," his eyes scanned the crowd, everyone had their attention on him, "none of us would have made it here today without _loss_. And trust me, I know how hard that is to accept that things will never be as they once were," he looked back down at the speech Hermione had written him. After a quick pause, he made the decision not to read the nine and a half minute long speech and folded the piece of paper.

"All you have to do," he looked at his friends in the crowd with a soft smile, "is remember that you're not alone." He walked away from the podium as a Ministry representative replaced him.

"And that commences the first ever annual Victory Day celebration!" The crowd cheered and someone started singing. Harry hugged his friends as people bustled around them.

"I love you guys," he smiled.

* * *

 **Written for '365 DoD': _19\. Victory_**

 **'If you Dare': _78\. To the End_**


	7. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

With a sad smile, she leant against the doorframe, her arms crossed and head tilted slightly to the side. A small sigh escaped Ginny's lips as she walked in to her young sons' room. His whimpers had brought her from her own.

"Not sleeping well?" She whispered, climbing into the bed beside him. She laid her arm over his shoulder and brought him closer. As she did his whimpers turned into heaved sobs. Her mouth formed a small 'oh' and her heart broke. "What's wrong, baby?" She rubbed his arm, using the soothing motion in an attempt to calm him. His breathing did not change, his shoulders shaking.

"I – I saw – I don… I don't wa-ant to g-go back t-to sleeeeeep!" He stuttered out, erupting into a new round of sobs. Ginny nodded, pressing a kiss to her James' forehead.

"Nightmares again?" His head nodded up and down, his face in a pout. Ginny took a deep breath, wiping the hair off James' forehead. "D'you want to tell me what you saw?" James shook his head, eyes closed and breathing slowing.

"Can you stay?" He asked softly, gripping her shirt in his fists. Ginny nodded, snuggling down into the sheets. She looked up at the door to see Harry standing there with his arms crossed over is chest a smile on his face. He shook his head slowly and, after blowing a small kiss, he closed the door leaving Ginny in the darkened room cuddled to her son.

"It's going to be okay."

* * *

 **Written for:**

 **'If You Dare': 752. _Nightmares_**

 **'365 DoD': 318. _Nightmares_**

 **Continue the Story Challenge**


	8. There's Something I Need to Tell You

**There's Something I Need to Tell You**

My eyes lifted to the sky as he spoke.  
"I love coming up here."  
"Me too," I murmured, watching the stars twinkle above us. I leaned out over the barrier, looking down at the grounds below us. The light of the moon and the stars above us lit the cobbled stone of the Astronomy tower and made the whole space feel so magical.  
"Can I ask you something?" Scorpius whispered, his eyes flicking to my face. I nodded, looking back at him. "Have you ever thought about… a friend, in ways other than friendship?"

I stared at him, his cheeks turning slightly red.  
"I don't know, maybe. Why?" I answered, my heart beating fast. He ran his hands across the metal bars of the barrier and looked away.  
"I was just wondering if you thought… if it was a good idea to say something, or if I should keep it quiet. I really don't want to ruin what I have with them." Scorpius finished his ramble and looked back at me. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I could hear my heart in my throat as he stared at me.  
"I think you should tell your friend," I finally whispered. His smile brightened as he let out the breath he had been holding.  
"Oh, I'm so glad you think so. I've been thinking about this for days!"

We were silent for a couple minutes before he turned to me, his eyes bright.  
"I think there's something I need to tell you," he let out a large breath, and closed his eyes.

" _I'm in love with your cousin."_

* * *

 **Written for '365 DoD': _Starlight_**


	9. Mrs Weasley, Magical Law Enforcement

**Mrs Weasley, Magical Law Enforcement**

"My heart goes out to her, it really does, but this is against all kinds of laws. I'm sorry, but I cannot allow this!" Hermione said, halting mid-pace to look at the man. His sad pout left her feeling guilty and ashamed. She let her shoulders drop and leant against her desk.

She looked down at the photograph. A woman stood smiling brightly, holding the hand of her ten-year-old daughter. The girls hair was a beautiful wavy brown. Looking down Hermione saw, she had a matching, well kept tail.  
"As far as I know, no half-centaur children have ever been allowed a wand, or entrance to Hogwarts."  
"But she's my grand-daughter, you have to do something!" hermione stood and moved to the other side of her desk, taking a seat and consulting her notes.  
"Everybody is somebodies grand-daughter. Besides, I have three other known half-centaurs on my record and all of them live with their centaur parent," she looked back at the man, "I am one hundred percent for diversity and individuality, but wouldn't she be happier with her father?"  
"She has grown up being told that she'll be able to go to Hogwarts. You can't take that away from her!" Hermione shook her head again, _they should not have promised something like that._

"The magic of a half-breed is temperamental at best, and of those who have been allowed to attend a wizarding school; all of whom have been humanoid, only one has actually graduated," Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands.  
"Please, Mrs Weasley, are you sure there is nothing you can do?" Hermione took a deep breath and took out three pieces of paper. On the first, she wrote a 'formal' letter to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. On the second, she wrote to the Head of the Auror department. The third and last one, she passed to the man.

 _Neville,  
I want you to trust me with  
what I am about to do.  
I will be there in 1 hour.  
Hermione._

 _Harry,  
I'm about to do  
something stupid  
Love,  
Hermione_

 _Diagon Alley,  
Monday 10am._

* * *

 **Written for the '365 DoD': 4. Heart**


	10. Warrior

**Warrior**

I couldn't breathe but I knew I had to keep going. I couldn't stop, I –

"Wait!" the voice screamed from behind me. Suddenly there was a sound, something that ripped through my bones, curdling my blood. A scream so piercing that only one outcome could have come from it. I turned, but the smell hit me before the sight.

His teeth were dug deep and her blood was spilled across the stone.

"No," I breathed. My knees buckled and hit the floor. As they did, sharp pains shot up my legs. I had no time for this, she needed my help, she needed me to **_fight_**. I had to get up…

* * *

 **Words: 111**


	11. Will you?

**Will You?**

He took a deep breath as he walked into the room where she stood, her hair shining in the light from the window. Her brilliantly shimmering eyes turned to meet his as he walked forward. The ring box was burning a hole in his pocket as his heart rate rose in anticipation. She smiled inquisitively, and he knew his nervous expression was giving it away. As his knee hit the floor he began to speak.

"I can't give you diamonds, I can't give you wealth; I'm not even sure of the future we'll have. All I can give you is my heart until it stills in my chest."

"That's all I need," Nymphadora breathed, pulling him to his feet and embracing him.

* * *

 **Written for May Event,Prompt: Eternal, Words: 120.**

 **Written for 'If You Dare', Prompt: That is Enough.**


	12. One More Week

**One More Week**

Narcissa knew she was difficult when she was moody. The eye rolls and sighs were not missed. She knew Lucius loved her, and of course he will love the baby, but she also knew that he needed some space. Lucius was surprised when she announced that she would be staying at her mother's house "for a day or two" before the baby was due.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea?" Lucius said, placing a hand over hers as she attempted to pack a small bag. She looked at him with a small smile.

"It's going to be fine!" She insisted, turning to face her husband, moving their entwined hands to her swollen stomach. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, is that better," she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. With a chuckle, Lucius' hand slide from her stomach to her waist.

"You had better…" he teased, pressing his lips to hers with a softness that she loved. Her eyes fell closed and she let her hand rest against his cheek.

"I'll be back soon," she whispered.

Lucius insisted on escorting Narcissa to her mothers' house. After thy arrived he understood why he had insisted on distance between them and the Black family.

"Cissy!" Druella Black screamed, her eyes wide and arms even more so. She ran to her daughter, engulfing her in a huge hug. Lucius smirked at his step-mother, she had to compensate for Narcissa's stomach by sticking out her hips. The older woman was talking faster than Lucius believed possible.

" _Oh, I thought next time I'd see you there would be a little bundle of joy and your father said that there was some big news and did you know that Bella is engaged to that really nice-looking Lestrange boy, he says that the family is wealthy I'm happy for her_ …"

Lucius left as soon as the kisses and the babbling stopped, giving him a spare minute to say goodbye and depart, a quick kiss blown to his wife before he left.

The day passed with barely a break of chatter from her mother. Narcissa smiled and nodded at the appropriate times, knowing that her mother missed having her three daughter at home. She stifled a yawn as her eyes drifted to the faded walls, passing over the ticking clock displaying the time 12:46, and landing on the small picture of three beautiful girls. Their smiles were bright as they hugged each other; they seemed happy, whole. Narcissa smiled sadly as she looked at the younger version of her sister, Andromeda.

"Ciss?" Her mother called, following her line of sight. She shook her head sadly. Narcissa turned to face her mother about to discuss the topic of Andy, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain from…

"Mum," she said softly, Druella shook her head.

"No, Sweet, I don't want to talk about her."

"No, Mum, I think the baby is coming."

* * *

 **Written for 'Continue the Story' based on "On the Other Side" by Fire the Canon, and the 'Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt': _Malfoy_.**


	13. Afraid

**Afraid**

You have never known true fear until you have come head to head with a fuming Weasley woman.

 _"Where have you been!?"_

 _"…In the end he annoyed me so much I hexed him…"_

 _"Not my daughter, you bitch!"_

 _"You slimy, arrogant, git, Malfoy! You're just like your father!"  
_ "Rose, please!" Scorpius backed away from Rose as she screamed at him. She was walking towards him with tears in her eyes, getting closer and closer – one step at a time.  
"I trusted you, and you betrayed me!"  
"Rose, I am really sorry!"

It was safe to say, Scorpius was very afraid.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for May Event, Prompt: 'Afraid', Words: 100.**


	14. Brothers Fight

**Brothers Fight**

Their eyes never left the other's face as they stared, their wives moving around them, attempting to calm the flames, but instead fuelling the fire.

"Come on, guys!" Ginny sighed, exasperated. "You're better than this!"

With no luck, Ginny moved away, watching as the frowning, pouting, and staring continued. Next was Hermione's turn.

"You. Are. Adults! You're acting like children!" She shook her head, knowing that there was no stopping them when they were like this, not by her.

Ron narrowed his eyes and Harry scrunched his nose. They both suddenly looked up in shock as Molly Weasley entered, followed by Ginny and Hermione. Ron's eyes widened again as he looked form Molly to Hermione.

"You called my mother!?" He squeaked and Hermione just shrugged. Harry looked sheepish as Molly stared the two down.

"What is this bickering about?" She insisted.

"Harry sacrificed me…"

"…to catch a rogue Death Eater!" Harry finished.

"You think that justified it?!"

"We got him didn't we?!"

That's not the point!"

"It's not like you were in danger!"

"You broke my cover!"

"I needed a distraction!"

"Explosions work!"

"That's _way_ too messy, this was clean!"

The women watched as they yelled back and forth. Molly eyes rolled, and she shook her head.

"You're being ridiculous! Ron, Harry did what was best. Harry, maybe next time consult him." The boys watched her as she walked away, and neither saw a smile form on her face. Brothers bicker, and sometimes all you need is a mum to help them through it.

* * *

 **Written for the 'School of Prompts Challenge' level K-1: _Justified._**


	15. Glory

**Glory**

The flashes were bright, some of them bright enough to make 'seeing' a difficulty. Harry tried to shield his eyes from the constant flash of the cameras, blinking rapidly to clear his vision, only to have it replaced by another burst of white light. This was probably the thing he hated the most about being Harry _Freaking_ Potter.  
"Mr Potter!"  
"Mr Potter! What did you see?"  
"Mr Potter! How did Mr Diggory die?"  
"Mr Potter! What is it like to be the youngest ever winner of the Triwizard Tournament?"  
The reporters screamed at him from every angle and all he wanted to do was walk away, maybe scream some insults at them before he did. Dumbledore had tried to protect him as they walked through the crowd, away from the mess that was the press conference following the announcement of the discontinuation of the Tournament.  
"Just keep your head down, Harry," Dumbledore whispered to him, "We'll be back inside soon."

 _Eternal Glory? Was that really why the others had all put their names in?  
_ Krum to prove his strength.  
Fleur to prove her determination.  
Crouch to prove his loyalty.  
But Cedric, _why did he do it?_

 _He was popular, he had the interest of a beautiful girl, his parents adored him and thought he could do no wrong. Then what? Why did he put his name in?_ ** _Eternal Glory_** _, someone had said, wasn't that what everyone wants in life?_ Harry hated the idea of being known for one thing for the rest of his life.  
 _The Boy who Lived._

Triwizard Disaster

After the devastating events of the recent Triwizard Tournament, Mr Harry Potter claimed that he witnessed the 're-birth' of You-Know-Who, which has been highly contested by the Ministry, and it's officials. Has the 'Boy Who Lived' cried 'wolf'?  
More on page 8.

 _Eternal Glory was not worth this._

* * *

 **A/N: Written for 365 days of drabbles _'Glory'_ and the If You Dare challenge _'Public Opinion'_.**


	16. Lazy Days

**Lazy Days**

They lay beneath the large oak tree, watching the clouds shift above them. The sky was a beautiful blue and there was a soft warm summer wind brushing over their skin. Rose breathed deeply as she stared at the sky. Beside her lay her cousin Albus and their best friend, Scorpius. They had just finished their exams so they, and the rest of the student body, were taking advantage of the limited sunny days before the end of term. Rose heard the slow, relaxed breathing of her friends and in that moment she could not remember the last time she felt so relaxed.

There was a crunch of approaching feet in the grass and suddenly their sun was blocked by a large shadow and the peaceful sounds of nature were diluted with the chatter and giggles of teenage girls. Scorpius leaned up onto his elbow and looked at the groups of three girls standing above them.

"Can I help you?" He gave them a charming smile. They giggled and whispered to each other. The two standing behind nudged the girl in front. Her face instantly reddened and she looked from Scorpius to Rose to Albus.

"Uh, we - I was wondering if Albus... did you have a date to the Hogsmead trip coming up this weekend?" She stammered, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. He looked at her, shocked. After sitting up, he rubbed the back of his head looking confused and taken aback.

"No, I don't," he said apprehensively. Watching the girls behind whisper to each other again.

"Um," the girl's cheeks continued to get darker, "do you... wanna-go-with-me?" She finished, mumbling the last couple words. Albus looked back at Scorpius before shrugging.

"Sure." The girls practically ran away, their voices sounding shrill and over-excited, the first one yelling behind her:

"See you then!"

Rose and Scorpius looked at Albus, their faces a mixture of shock, amusement, and disbelief.

"Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm, and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift," he shrugged, a gloating smirk on his face. Scorpius erupted into laughter as he watched the girls retreat.

"Okay, you're delusional," Rose scoffed, shaking her head. Albus looked hurt.

"Ow, that really hurt me!" He said sarcastically. They were quiet for a while, watching the girls across the oval.

"But why you?" Scorpius suddenly asked, his brows coming together. "You're not exactly a hunk, or even a sports star?"

"Are you jealous!?" Albus asked softly. His mouth widened to a smile with a hint of a shocked 'o'. Scorpius shook his head.

"No!"

"You are!" Albus gloated, looking back at Rose. "Rose, Scorpius _bloody_ Malfoy is jealous of _my_ luck with the ladies!" Rose rolled her eyes, and just laughed at the two.

"You're both ridiculous," she said as she lay back in the grass and closed her eyes, letting the sun wash over her once more.

* * *

 **Written for:**

 **'School of Prompts': _delusional.  
_ 'Huge TV Show Quotes Bucket': _"Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm, and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift," - Damon Salvatore, TVD.  
_ 'If You Dare': 142. _See and Believe._  
'365 DoD': 61. _Lazy Day._**

 **Words: 501**


	17. The Affair

**The Affair**

The hall was dark as she tiptoed down it. She knew that no one would question her if caught, but the incessant beating coming from her chest was not allowing her to calm. She kept her eyes peeled for signs of moment, getting ready to explain herself or reprimand a younger student. The wooden door was ajar, queuing her entrance. She slipped inside and suddenly his lips were on hers. She pressed her hands to his chest, moving him away.

"What would he say?" She asked, relighting the fire on a previous conversation.

"Nothing, ever again, to both of us," Sirius said, his eyes staring straight at her.

"...and you're willing to risk that?" She asked.

"Yes, Lily, I am."

* * *

 **Written for the May Event: _Affair_. Words: 119.**


	18. That's Enough For Me

**That's Enough For Me**

"One more push!" The healer yelled, and with that the exhausted woman collapsed into the pillows, her eyes falling closed. The baby's cry could be heard form outside in the hallway, where the newly made father paced. His eyes widened as he barged through the doors and ran to his wives side.

"That's enough..." she moaned, "no more babies..."

With a smile on his face, the man replied:

"If you say, my love."

The woman pried open one eye as the healer passed her the child.

"He's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"What should we call him?" The man asked, his heart overwhelmed with joy.

"How about Bartemius, after his daddy?"

"Okay, welcome to the world... Barty Crouch Jnr."

* * *

 **Written for the May Event: _Exhaustion,_ and the Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt: _Crouch._ Words: _120._**


	19. High Stakes

**High Stakes**

Lucretia sat with a smile on her face as she watched the little girl play in the sun.

"Molly, darling, be careful!" She called, her heart skipping a beat as her niece balanced on the edge of a high brick wall. Molly looked back at her aunt, a smile on her face.

"Aunt Lucy! I'm almost thirteen, I can take care of myself!" She pouted, her hands finding her hips. Just as she did so, she wobbled harshly and almost took a fall off the wall. Lucretia gasped, standing to her feet. Molly righted herself, smiling again.

"Don't do that to me again, Molly Prewett!" Lucretia called, her face stern with one hand laying across her chest. She turned as she hear someone approaching from behind. Her husband, Ignatius, and his sister, Rebekah, seemed to be in a heated argument as they walked from the house.

"I won't have them go!" Rebekah hissed as she reached the place where Lucretia stood.

"Mum! You're back!" Molly yelled in delight, running to hug her mother before turning to Ignatius. "Hello, are you here for lunch?"

"No, Molly. I'm here to pick up your Aunt, that's all," Ignatius replied, glancing at Lucretia then back at his sister. "Beck, that's enough talk until Elijah returns. I should not have told you as it is."

"No, Ignatius. I need to talk about it now!" She raised her voice, startling Molly and Lucretia. "What about the twins? They can't take them, they're just boys!"

"They're not, and you know that! Not anymore." With that Ignatius swept away, leaving the three girls with varying expressions of shock, confusion, and hurt. Lucretia turned to her sister-in-law.

"Rebekah, _what_ is happening?"

"They've been drafted. The boys. For War," she managed to get out before she almost collapsed down onto the garden bench. Lucretias' eyes widened, and she looked to her niece, whose face showed no sign of understanding what the two were talking about.

"Go inside, love," she whispered, "We'll be in in a moment." Molly nodded and ran inside as Lucretia placed a comforting arm across Rebekah's shoulder.

"I am so sorry."

* * *

 **Words: _369_**

 **Written for:  
'June Event': _Lucretia Black_  
'HSH': _Prewett_  
used the title: _High Stakes_ from the 'Title Challenge III'  
'School of Prompts': _Draft_**


	20. Tea and Misery

**Tea and Misery**

Neville sat beneath the clouded sky, his head hanging low and hands clenched before him. Beside him sat a plate of food that had been forced upon him by Mrs Weasley just after his arrival. The wind swayed the trees above him, and the birds noisily played among the leaves. He heard the soft crunch of approaching feet and lifted his eyes to them. He frowned as he took in the dark blonde hair of Hannah Abbott.

"Hannah?" He said, shocked. "I didn't know you were here?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, "It looks like all the DA was invited," they both looked around as she said this. Neville's eyes landed on Cho Chang, Seamus Finnigan, and Padma Patil, just to name a few. A small smile formed on his face.

"Well, it's really good to see you," he said softly, then cleared his throat. "Will you sit down?" he gestured to the spare seat next to him, moving the untouched plate of turkey and baked vegetables. Hannah smiled, taking a seat before leaning closer and answering.

"It's good to see you too."

They talked for hours. Every now and then their chatter was interrupted by the arrival of a friend or the conversation of a peer. Neville's smile grew larger, brighter, and by the end of the night it came so easily he could not remember why he had been so...

"Mopey."

"What?" Neville said, looking at Hannah.

"That's why I came over. You just looked really mopey. I mean, it's Thanksgiving for goodness sake!" She chuckled, throwing her hands into the air. "And you were over here frowning like the world was about to end." Neville shook his head.

"No, I wasn't," he argued.

"Yes, you were. Ask anyone!" They chuckled together, both of their cheeks reddening as they realised how close they had shifted together over the course of the night. After a few moments of silence, Hannah spoke, tucking a stray stand of hair behind her ear.

"You're a bit like the Giant Squid, you know. All mysterious and lonely, but you'll still let strangers come up and tickle you if you're in the right mood." Neville brow came together as he gave her an amused but confused smile.

"Weird analogy, but I'll take it." Taking a few deep breaths, Neville shifted in his seat to face Hannah more directly. Without giving himself enough time to back out, he quickly said, "You wanna go out sometime?"

"Yeah," Hannah smiled, "I'd love to."

* * *

 **Written for:  
'the June Event': _Hannah Abbott  
'_HSH': _Abbott  
_ the 'If You Dare' Challenge: _95\. Lonesome  
_ '12DoC': _2\. Two canon fics [1/2]  
_ using the title: _Tea and Misery_ from 'the Title Challenge III'**  
 **'Disney CC': _Daisy Duck- Write about Hannah Abbott_**

 **Words: _427._**


	21. Quitters and Winners

**Quitters and Winners**

The voices were carrying in the wind and Severus looked nervous as he glanced around. One of the other boys were watching him, unsure of what he thought would happen if someone heard them. The other, Edmund Avery, was too busy with the excitement of being invited to sit in on an honorary Death Eater meeting to notice the other boys' distractions.

"You three have been _chosen_. If you happen to pass these tests, you will become the next generation of Death Eaters at Hogwarts. You jobs will be to recruit other worthy purebloods to the cause…" Lucius Malfoy was explaining, his eyes scanned the three younger students' faces. "If you do not, or you find it is," he looked to Severus, " _too hard_ to complete, you will be branded as a quitter and a failure." Avery's hand shot into the air, causing the older Death Eaters to sneer at him.

"What is it?" Lucius snapped. Avery looked taken aback before he said:

"My grandfather was one of the original Death Eaters, I will not fail!" His words coming out in one breath, as he tried to talk through the nerves.

"No one cares, Avery," Lucius sighed, running a hand over his face, massaging his tired eyes, "and you had better hope you don't."

The three boys sat silently while the first task was explained. Avery puffed out his chest as he did, his only thought was to please his father and make his grandfather proud.

* * *

 **Words: 246. Written for 'HSH': _Avery,_ the 'Disney Character Challenge':** _**the Hunter -** **Write about a Death Eater,**_ **the 'If You Dare' Challenge: _551\. Three Dead Hearts._**


	22. Memento Mori

**Memento Mori**

She was so tired and her feet ached. Her legs were heavy and heard to move, but her heart felt even heavier. She clutched the small bundle to her chest, looking at his peacefully sleeping face. She suddenly felt strength run through her again and she knew she had to keep him safe.

"It's okay, my love," Merope whispered as she stumbled through the streets, her feet bare and bloodied. "I am going to make sure you are safe, warm, and loved." At the end of the street she saw it. An orphanage. As tears fell from her eyes, Merope knew that that was the only way for her child to lead a normal life.

After a few sharp knocks the door swung open to reveal a plump woman. She looked at Merope with a strange expression. It was sad, yet her nose was scrunched in distaste. The young mother ignored her glance and held out the child in front of her. The woman took the baby just before Merope collapsed to the floor, her eyes partially closed with exhaustion. Crouching beside her, the older woman held out the baby so Merope could see him.

"What's his name?"

"Tom… after his daddy."

"Do you need something to eat? Drink?" The woman asked, gesturing inside. Merope shook her head, lifting her hand slowly and running a finger along her baby's face.

"Take care of him, make sure he's loved," she whispered. Then her hand fell to the floor and her eyes fell shut.

"Ma'am!" The older woman called, taking one hand off the child to shake her shoulder. The baby had awoken due to the shout and was now crying, his eyes the same shade as his fathers. The woman called out for the help of one of the other staff, passing the baby to a younger girl. The girl was not much younger than the one now laying on the doorstep, heart stilled. She looked from Merope to the baby in her arms. Her brow furrowed and her heart went out to the child. Only a few hours old and learning the worst pars of living. _Death_.

* * *

 **Words: 357**

 **Written for:  
'June Event': _Merope Gaunt_**


	23. Regrets

**Regrets**

Her eyes were drooping as she slowly pulled off her shirt, replacing it with the warm comforting material of her pyjamas. Just returning form a long days' work, Ginny was glad to finally be home. Even though it was dark, she could see the already sleeping form of her husband on the bed, covers pulled up to his chin. With a small smile, Ginny climbed into the bed beside him, pausing as he rolled over, hoping not to wake him.

"Ginny?" He murmured, opening one eyes to see who it was.  
"I'm sorry for waking you," she said as she quickly positioned herself next to him. His arms moved around her, pulling her body closer to his. His body heat spread through her as she lay there next to him.  
"Gin?"  
"Mmhh?" She murmured, her eyes closing and her head lying back against the pillow.  
"Have you ever regretted marrying me?" His voice was soft but she heard every word clearly. Her eyes shot open and she turned to face him, confusion etched into her features.  
"Why would you ask that?" Ginny asked, staring straight into his eyes.  
"I don't know?" He looked away from her, shifting onto his back. Ginny leant on to her elbow, looking at his distressed face. "I just see the way you get frustrated with all the attention," he turned back to her, sitting up. "Your career, they claim that you didn't do all the hard work you did… that I helped you get where you are." Ginny shook her head, her hand resting on his cheek; the flash of gold from her wedding ring caught her eye as she said:  
"Harry, I don't care what they say. All those who matter know I would never let you do anything for me." She pressed a soft kiss on his lips, smiles forming on both of their faces.

With Harry's fears at rest, his arms wrapped around her middle and slowly they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Sometimes in the early hours of the morning, you just need some reassurance that everything is okay.

* * *

 **Ginny – 100 Things: 12. Sleep Together. School of Prompt: Gold. (350 words)**


	24. Stealing Cinderella

**Stealing Cinderella**

His eyes were soft as he looked from photograph to photograph. She was so young in each of them, her eyes bright and smile unburdened – she looked free. His fingers grazed the glass of the one closest to him, taking in the sight of a small girl with bushy brown hair holding a horridly ugly cat to the camera. Ron smiled softly, a little laugh leaving his lips. The pictures were still, just like the rest of the house.

'Muggles,' Ron thought, 'they truly keep things simple, but that makes it beautiful.' He admired the way each photo perfectly captured the moment, with no need for anything else.

The light from the afternoon sun shone through the window, giving the room a soft glow. Everything seemed so warm, so full of life. He felt welcomed into the space, like he and everything around him belonged. He understood why Hermione loved this place so much. Ron was focused on the photos, leaning in to get a better look at one, when suddenly a voice said from behind:

"Ain't she something, son?" Ron whirled around to find Mr Granger standing behind him. His eyes were focused on the photographs, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, she's quite a woman." Ron studied the mans' face. His eyes were shining; just a father about to say good-bye to his daughter. He finally looks at Ron, nods his head and holds out his hand. A great grin appears on the young mans' face, his eyes lit up like the sun. Without a thought, he disregards the extended hand and wraps his arms around the man.

"Thank you, Sir," he says, his heart elated.

"You take care of her," Hermione's father mumbles, his hands awkwardly patting Ron's back. Ron lets go of him and takes a deep breath before replying.

"Always."

* * *

 **'Stealing Cinderella' Chuck Wicks – Take a Prompt, Leave a Prompt; School of Prompts: Yellow. (306)**


	25. Apollo's Gift, Artemis' Curse

**Apollo's Gift, Artemis' Curse**

"Nanna," the girl called, her hair flying in the wind. Cassandra laughed along with her granddaughter as she twirled on the spot. Mia's smiled faded as she fell to the floor, her legs twisted beneath her. Cassandra frowned as she made her way across the yard, lowing herself to the floor and pulling the girl into her lap.

"You're alright, my love," she whispered, softly stroking her hair. They sat in the grass, the wind swirling around them.

"Nanna," Mia began, sniffling slightly, "Mamma says I may not get the girl like you…"

"It's a curse more than a gift, my child," she whispered to the young girl, "as no one believes what you say until the time for action has passed, and then it is too late. My favourite part is when they blame you for not warning them in time." Cassandra laughed cynically. The girl looked up at her, shocked by her grandmothers' joke.

"Did I ever tell you about my name-sake, Mia?" Cassandra asked, and Mia shook her head.  
"My mother named me after the Princess of the ancient city of troy. Cassandra. She was a beautiful girl, just like you. Her beauty shone over the valley of Troy, and one day the god Apollo saw her beauty as he rose the sun and blessed her with the power of prophecy. She was exceedingly good at it; it was that and her stunning beauty, which caused Apollo's sister, Artemis, to become jealous and spiteful. No one prayed for prophecies from her or her brother anymore. So one night, before a huge battle, involving a wooden horse and Cassandra's cousin Paris, Artemis cursed the princess, making sure no one would ever believe her prophesies again." The young girl gasped, her full attention on her grandmothers' story.

"What happened next?"

"No one knows," Cassandra smiled. "There are some who say she died in the battle, and others say that she lived out her life giving ignored prophesies to the travellers of Messenia." The girl looked awed. "The next true Greek prophet was a servant girl by the name of Sybil, she prophesised the next king of Rome, but no one believed her because Rome had not had a king for hundreds of years." Mia's eyes were wide with wonder, her lips stretching into a huge smile.

"I hope I have the sight," she whispered as she looked out across the small yard. Cassandra's daughter, Mia's mother, walked to the door and watched them with a smile. Mia saw her and her smile brightened as she ran to her mother.

"I hope you don't," Cassandra whispered, watching them sadly. Her eyes glazed over as she saw a boy who controlled snakes taking over the world. _Death. Destruction. War_.

"Oh no."

* * *

 **Words: _470._ Written for 'the June Event': _Cassandra Trelawney,_ and the 'If You Dare' Challenge: _552._ _Prophesy._**


	26. Stuck in a Rut

**Stuck in a Rut**

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he fell back into the plump, ruby armchair of the Gryffindor common room. His fingers pressed lightly to his temples as his eyes closed, his head pounding. James Potter was absolutely having the _worst_ week. First, his seedling of a relationship with Lily Evans had come to an abrupt end when he unfairly, and aggressively exploded at her, even though she was only trying to be helpful. _I'm an idiot,_ James sighed, internally reprimanding himself. Secondly, Quidditch was wearing him thin, with practice every night before the upcoming match. Third and finally, he had received news that his mother was ill and he had very little time to see her as his exams were fast approaching.

He heard someone enter, their footsteps getting louder and closer as they approached him. They took a seat beside him, but stayed silent. James opened his eyes to see Sirius, whose attention was focused completely on the orange flames which flickered in the fireplace. His knees were pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around them.  
"It's going to be okay," Sirius whispered softly, a small smile playing on his lips. James let out another breath, running his fingers through his hair, before answering.  
"How can you be sure?"  
"No one is stuck in a rut forever," Sirius smiled, "plus, I was homeless for a while, remember?"  
"Of course I do," James frowned. Sirius' gaze moved to James' face.  
"My point was: I'm not anymore, and I now have the most amazing family I could have ever dreamed of," Sirius finished. A smile returned to James' face, and despite all that was happening, he suddenly felt better.  
"Thanks, Padfoot."  
"Any time, brother."

* * *

 **A/N: Written for Hogwarts:** ** _Ancient Runes,_** **Assignment #10.**

 **Word Count: 286.**


	27. The Power of Dance

**The Power of Dance**

The beats were rhythmic and hypnotising. His shoes hit the wood in a flurry of sound; sometimes slowly and other times faster that perceivable. The entire audience was hypnotised by his feet, and his feet moved only to entertain the audience. The crowd, now formed in circle around Rastrick, cheered him on as they stood at the entrance to the Ministry. There was a natural rock arch above him that Xavier loved to dance under. Xavier watched as each member's eyes widened the faster his feet moved, his heart racing with symmetrical excitement. Although a highly trained wizard, Rastrick lived to dance and always found ways to outdo himself in his performances. This one would not be the one to disappoint.

The audience gasped as he twisted and turned on the stage, sweat gleamed on his brow as he tapped. Everyone was too distracted by the art of the movements that no one noticed the sparks coming off Xavier's feet, creating a small glow around him. Rastrick was moving fast, faster than he had ever danced before. The crowd moved away as suddenly he disappeared, leaving a shimmering wave of light in his wake – almost like a curtain of energy.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 200**

 **Chocolate Frog - _Xavier Rastrick_**


	28. Don't Kill the Messenger

**Don't Kill the Messenger**

She heard his voice, but could not see anything due to the blindfold that was wrapped tightly across her eyes.

 _"I'm going to kill you,"_ a chill ran through her; he was close, whispering into her ear, _"but I'm going to do it slowly. Until you forget what it's like to be without pain, what it's like not to have a knife cutting into your skin."_ She wanted to cry out, to call for help – but she didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing she was so scared.

She had been sent to him and her objective was clear – make him understand what Dumbledore wanted Riddle to do. She had known it was a bad plan, she had known that it could never end well – but she had hoped.

 _"I'm going to keep you alive long enough for you to see your life blood fill the room, and to see your organs fall to the floor."_ She heard a snicker from the side of the room; someone else was here. " _Or, maybe I'll feed you to my friend over there, he's starving – and he likes to make his meals_ last _!"_

Severus was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to convince Voldemort to let her go. He had failed her, and now she was going to die. _"Now, you're going to tell me who sent you, and why… and maybe I will bring the moment of your death just that_ itty-bitty little bit _closer."_ She finally understood, he didn't know who she was, and as soon as she told him, she was going to die. Dumbledore be damned – she wanted to survive.

" _And, you know what?_ _I do believe in killing the messenger, you know why? Because it sends a message."_ Damn.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 305**

 **TV Quote - "I do believe in killing the messenger, you know why? Because it sends a message." - _Damon Salvatore, The Vampire Diaries_**

 **School of Prompts - Drama (Genre)**


	29. Out of the Cauldron, Again

**Out of the Cauldron, Again**

The air was cold as the fog swirled around the graveyard. Anyone standing there; muggle or wizard, would have been able to sense the residual energy that flowed through the ground – the magic. The wind began to swirl, it lifted dirt, old flowers, and small insects into the air as it did. The air became tight and compressed the graveyard compost into a being.

How this was possible is beyond me, but there he stood – in full form once more (though he smelt strangely of rotting daisies). Tom Riddle rolled his head across his shoulders and sniffed the air.  
"I'm back!" And with that he disapperated.

He appeared in front of the school gates – not noticing the further aging that seemed to have become them since his last arrival. He walked through and sneered at the grounds, he was not exactly _glad_ to be back. The castle looked the same as always, though he had hoped to see it still in disarray from his attack.

Just before he made it all the way to the front door he accidentally ran into a small child. The child gasped as he looked up at Voldemort, his mouth forming a perfect 'o' as he stared.  
"I'm a little behind on the times, but I think the term you are looking for is 'O-M-G'," Voldemort cackled as he pushed past the child who ran off, screaming, in the other direction.

Here he was, finally back in the walls of Hogwarts, and no one was trying to stop him. Wait. _Why was no one trying to stop him? Actually, breaking in was surprisingly easy?_ As he contemplated this, he heard rushed footsteps descending the staircase. Turning to look, Tom saw that Mudblood girl that Potter hung out with at the top of the last flight. Her chest was heaving up and down and her eyes were wide.  
"What the –" She began as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing, "How?"  
"By all accounts… it doesn't make sense. But, who am I to question it?" Voldemort replied, his lips twisting into a smile. Then he really looked at her; she was wearing bright robes and her hair was pulled behind her head. She looked the same, but she had a few wrinkles forming beside her eyes… she was older.  
"How long has it been?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 394**

 **School of Prompts – Humor (Genre)**

 **TV Quote – "I'm a little behind on the times, but I think the term you are looking for is 'O-M-G'." - _Elijah Mikaelson, The Vampire Diaries_**

 **August Event - Hogwarts Grounds**


	30. Dangerous

**Dangerous**

"Come on boy!" The Games keeper called, his face lighting up with a look of pure joy as he watched the small creature bound across the grounds toward him. The half-giant bent down as close to the ground as he could get, trying not to scare the puppy as it approached him. His cheeks hurt with smiling as he scooped the miniature hound into his arms. "Hey, boy! You're such a cute puppy!" After thousands of lonely hours walking the grounds, and spending day after day by himself Hagrid came home to find a small bundle on his door step. Inside was an adorable puppy and a note which said, 'For you to teach the ropes - Name him well.'

Later that day, Dumbledore paid Hagrid a visit - only to find him sprawled on the ground with the dog curled in his beard. The wizard looked on the scene with a humoured smile.  
"I see he has taken well to you, Rubeus?"  
"'E 'as! Professor, 'e loves me!" The men laughed together as the dog shifted on top of him.  
"What did you name him?" The elderly man questioned.  
"Fang, Sir. So he will grow up and be a strong, heroic beast!"  
"With a heart of gold like his owner," Albus smiled at his friend.

Albus watched as the pair grew together, and while they both looked deadly and dangerous, neither could hurt more than a fly - like they were made for each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - _245_**

 **Chocolate Frog - (Bronze) Tilly Toke - " _committing a selfless act to protect someone..."_ protecting Hagrid from loneliness and depression.**

 **Assessment - COMC #4 - _Extra Credit._**


	31. Rose, I

**Rose, I**

He lay in the grass, his arm covering up his eyes as the sun streamed through the leaves of the tree above him. He listened to the birds and the wind, and even the breathing of the girl lying beside him. Turning his head, Scorpius smiled as he opened his eyes to watch her hair shift in the wind. Rose's eye cracked open as she looked back at him.

"You're staring..." She whispered, a smile playing on her lips. Scorpius squeezed his eyes closed again, and with a smile, imitated a large snore — enticing a chuckle from his friend.

"This is so calming," Rose sighed softly, leaning up onto her elbow as she looked at him. Scorpius copied her, mimicking her position.

"Yeah, I really enjoy this... time I get to spend, you know, with you." Rose smiled as he said this, a small blush playing on her cheeks.

"I do too," she said softly.

"I miss Hogwarts sometimes..." Scorpius sighed, leaning back into the grass. Rose frowned sitting up and watching his face.

"What do you mean?"

"When I say I miss school, I mean I miss my friends, not the learning," he chuckled. There was a moments pause before Rose answered:

"You practically live with your best friend!" Scorpius looked at her, the meaning behind his expression hidden. He knew she meant Albus, but Scorpius had not even seen the middle Potter boy since he arrived yesterday — Albus had been busy with his animagus training, leaving for his final tests a few hours after Scorpius arrived. They were all hoping that Albus was successful, as he wanted to achieve this before their final year at Hogwarts.

"It's, uh, not really the same."

They lay in the grass few a few more minutes.

"No, I get it... Scorp," Rose said softly. "I miss seeing everyone everyday. Even when I see some of them more than others..."

"Rose, I —"

"Scorp! I did it!" Albus screamed, his eyes wide as he sprinted across the grass. Scorpius celebrated with Albus and his family for the rest of the night, but he and Rose never went back to their conversation.

' _Maybe it was for the best?'_ Scorpius thought to himself as he watched Rose laugh across the table, _'at least she'll always be my friend.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 383**

 **September Event - 18. _(dialogue) "When I say I miss school, I mean I miss my friends, not the learning."_**


	32. Not My Day

**Not My Day**

He was distracted. That was probably why he managed to end up with his coffee down the front of his pants. He let out a yelp, and looked down at the small witch who was endlessly apologising for 'not watching where she was going, Mr Malfoy. I'm so sorry!' Draco shook his head; he knew it was his fault. Frowning down at his ruined shirt, he flicked off as much of the excess coffee that hadn't had time to soak in, and tried to cool the burning liquid — wincing as brushed his tender skin.

The girl, his new assistant, rushed around to fix this mess, still muttering apologies.

"Mr Malfoy, could I get you a new coffee?" She asked as she was half out the door of his office, looking back as she left. Draco shook his head, he should probably stop anyway — that was already his fourth and it was barely nine am.

"No, instead could you call my mother and cancel our dinner tonight?" She nodded. "Oh and Mia?" She turned back. "Don't worry about this." Her smile returned as she finally left the room.

A few minutes later he received a knock at the door. Draco straightened his tie over a clean shirt (he always kept spares in his office).

"Enter." His eyes rolled as none other than the green-eyed _pain in his behin-_

"Potter," Draco stood and politely did not extend his arm for a hand shake, "I wasn't expecting to see you today?"

"You know, Voldemort said that to me every time I entered a room..." Harry smirked, talking a seat before Draco's desk without waiting for permission.

"Funny," Draco retorted curtly, sending a particularly unamused glare in his direction.

"I try."

"Did you want something, or are you just planning to distract me from my work all morning?"

"Hmm, that's a hard one!" Harry sighed, placing a hand over his lips, trying to look deep in thought. Draco rolled his eyes again as he reached for his wand and seconds later his colleagues' chair was upturned and the boy-who-lived was sprawled across the coffee-stained floor.

"You should clean this!" Harry laughed, rolling over and sniffing the darker patch of carpet. "You don't want that to smell forever." He stood, placing the chair back, but this time not sitting.

"It's the new regime at Azkaban..." Harry started, rubbing his neck. He knew that this was a hard subject to broach with Draco — as half his family currently resided within its walls, and he had somehow managed to find himself head of the 'new security' committee. Just as Draco opened his mouth to reply, there was another knock and Mia entered.

"What?" Draco snapped, immediately regretting it.

"It's your mother. She says she's not cancelling dinner; she still wants to see you on your birthday." In front of him, Harry eyes lightened. His mouth was hanging open with a childish glee, all thoughts of Azkaban gone from his mind. Draco sighed, rubbing his brow. _Today just kept getting worse._

* * *

 **A/N: words - 499**

 **For Tom Felton's birthday :) Happy Birthday, Draco!**


	33. Birthday Surprise

**Birthday Surprise**

The room seemed to drain of its' warmth as she slowly opened the parchment letter, her hands trembling with an emotion she could not place. With wide eyes, she stared at the letter in her hands; she could not believe the emerald green words as they stretched across the page.

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

This was impossible, he couldn't be…

There was a knock at the door. Her heart froze.  
"Come in!" She called, clutching the letter to her chest. There was a small pause before the door opened, revealing an elderly man and –  
"Mum!" The smallest boy called, rushing to his mothers' arms. Behind him, his brother entered, already sporting the grace his father had trained into him. She smiled, trying to wipe any form of worry from her expression before they started to worry too.  
"My Lady," the man called from the door, "breakfast is ready." She nodded, and smiled to the child in her arms.  
"Are we ready for some birthday pancakes?" She smiled, looking to her older son. "Happy Birthday, Love."  
"Thanks, Mom," he smiled back.

They left the room to face the day, the woman leaving behind the fateful letter. She would have to deal with that later. On the dresser the emerald ink seemed to glow in the rising sun.

 _Prince William of Wales  
Buckingham Palace  
London._

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 237**

 **Gringotts - (Celebs NonHP) 1. Diana, Princess of Wales [10 point bonus]**

 **Sept Event - Receiving Hogwarts Letter**


	34. On the Hogwarts Express

**On the Hogwarts Express**

The train rattled on the tracks as it made its way through the country side. The smoke billowed from the chimney and the light from the sun was slowly fading as the glowing orb made its way past the horizon. The students encased in the speeding red engine sat comfortably, enjoying sweets and treats; laughing as they day dragged on. Most of them were overly-excited about returning to the castle and the first year students were swapping ideas and theories about the castle and what to expect within.

Some of those first years included Albus Potter and his bushy red haired cousin, Rose. They sat together in a compartment filled with their family and close friends. His eyes were trained on the passing country side as laughs filled the compartment. It was not hard to see that something was off with the middle Potter-boy.

"Hey," Rose whispered, placing a hand softly on his arm, "are you okay?"  
"Fine," Albus replied curtly, not looking at his cousin.  
"Al, you know that all this worrying is going to be for nothing…" Rose began, "None of us will care what house you're in…" Her eyes were trained on his face but he did not look at her.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and two more bodies squished in.  
"Hey!" James called, holding out his hand for the boys to high-five. Albus looked up at the intruders and his eyes widened. Their ties seemed to pulse with some sort of eye catching detail, but Albus knew that it was only him that it would affect. The silver wrapped with the green seemed to shock the boy dumb because just at that moment the taller of the two extending his hand and smiled.  
"You must be the famous brother 'Al' we've heard all about," he said kindly, "I'm Mark and that's Farbar." The other boy nodded his head – his head of dark brown curls bobbed as he did. Albus just stared at them, unsure of what he should do.  
"Al?" James called. "I've told you about Mark and Fabz… right? They're cool!" Albus looked from his brother to the boy before him, then from the green to the red and gold. _They were… friends?_  
"Hi…" he eventually managed to get out, his voice soft as he took the Slytherins' hand.  
"He can talk!" Mark laughed, slapping Albus' shoulder playfully. "A pleasure, I'm sure!" He said with a humorous air and went back to where his companion was sitting – across from James.

Conversation started back up and the laughing increased. Everyone seemed so at ease with the intruders, like they had always been there. Rose placed a hand on Albus' knee, causing his eyes to dart to hers.  
"See?" She said softly. "Nothing to worry about." The rest of the train trip passed with no worries, and even as the sorting hat was placed over his eyes Albus felt no fear in him.

" _SLYTHERIN!"_ The hat screamed to the crowed and Albus found his way beside Mark and, with a warm smile, the older boy clapped him on the shoulder once more.  
"Welcome to the gang."

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 521**

 **Sept Event - Being on the Hog. Express**


	35. Happy Birthday to Me

**Happy Birthday to Me**

The man stared at the child as she skipped across the room, her pigtails trailing behind her as she did so. His smile was soft; something that was rarely seen on his weathered and tired face.  
"Lily!" A woman raced to the child, her arms extended and her face lit with a glow. The little girl squealed in response, her cheeks chubby and smile contagious. Severus looked up as his name was called; his daughter was waving at him.  
"Dad? Are you coming for cake?" Nodding, the professor pushed himself off the stood he had found and walked slowly towards the table meticulously set with the finest dishes. Someone was calling orders from the kitchen.  
"Aimee!" The kitchen voice yelled. Snape looked at his daughter, who just smiled and shrugged as she placed her own daughter on the floor again.

Severus found a seat around the dining table, his eyes looking around the rest of the occupied seats. His son-in-law, a muggle lawyer Kevin Johnson, sat next to his granddaughter, fiddling with her dress as the girl of only two, managed to take it off more often than leaving it on. Next to her were her brothers, Henry and Jacob – 11 and 15 respectively, both bickering about whose cauldron was left in the garden to grow mould over the summer. Severus just smiled at them. A few other people had joined the table but his mind was distracted by his wife appearing at the door from the kitchen carrying the largest cake he had ever see.

With a huge smile, she placed it down in front of him with a kiss as well. The cake had a giant 60 piped on it green icing, for his birthday.  
"Happy Birthday, love."  
"Thank you, Petunia," Severus whispered, looking up at her. As he blew out the candles and listened to the song they insisted on singing every time, he looked at his family and could not stop another smile forming on his face.

 _He could never be happier._

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 336**

 **Ancient Runes Extra Credit - Someone with emotional riches...**

 **Gringotts – Old:  
(Female OC) 3. Aimee Johnson [10 point bonus]  
(Crack Pairings) 2. Severus/Petunia [10 point bonus]**


	36. Here We Go

**Here We Go**

She had to stop herself from breaking into a sprint as they finally approached the crowded station. People were rushing passed them, barely paying enough attention to the people around them to apologise for running right into them. Steam was billowing across the platforms as the family moved through the crowd. There was an excited squeal as Lily Potter saw her cousin a few feet in front of her. She raced through grumbling travelers until her arms had wrapped tightly around their target. Hermione and Ron smiled down at their niece as she almost squeezed the life from their son, Hugo, repeating the words, "we're going to Hogwarts, we're going to Hogwarts," over and over, fifty times at least.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 119**

 **Sept Event - 3. King's Cross station...**


	37. Here Comes Trouble

**Here Comes Trouble**

The halls were dark as they crept down into the black emptiness. Her heart was pounding as she looked to her right where her cousin stood, his bright eyes shining.  
"This was such a dumb idea," he muttered. _Always a worry wart,_ Rose thought, shaking her head. They reached their destination, a small room on the third floor, where they heard a three headed dog spent its days.

'Heard' would be an understatement. Roses' father, Ron Weasley had more than once told his children, nieces and nephews – and anyone else who would listen – about the incredibly dangerous activities he and the boy-who-lived did during their years at Hogwarts. After all the stories, and even some re-enactments, Rose and Albus could only think of the story about the three headed dog from first year, and wonder whether the creature still called Hogwarts his home.

They arrived at the door, hoping they had found the right room. Rose turned to her other companions with a soft smile.  
"You ready?" She asked, Scorpius nodded his head and as he did Rose took a deep breath and turned back.  
"Alohamora!"  
"What have we got here?" A slow, aging voice drawled, followed by a soft laugh. The three teens spun around, gasps escaping each of their mouths. Argus Filch stood behind them, Mrs Norris at his feet. "Like father like son, my girl," he cooed, smiling down at his pet. Albus stared, his eyes wide, at the elderly caretaker. _Damn it._ His father was going to be so disappointed... that they got caught.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 258**

 **Sept Event - 9. Getting into trouble at Hogwarts**


	38. My First Duel

**My First Duel**

"Be there. Midnight." His words echoed slightly around the empty hall, his retreating foot steps slowly fading as the two boys were left standing there. There was a small silence, during which the air seemed to thicken and the breath left one of the boys — then suddenly a laugh.  
"What is it with you Potters and getting invited to illegal duels?" Scorpius laughed, his hand slapped against Albus' shoulder blade. Both of their parents had told versions of their 'duel' to their kids, leaving them in fits of laughter when finally they compared them.  
"I don't know! But I'm not going." The dark haired Slytherin walked in the opposite direction, his hands running through his messy mane.  
"Al! You can't just walk away? This is for honour!" Scorpius said, his voice tense and wildly over-exaggerated. Albus ignored him.  
"Come on!"

The boys made their way to the library where Albus' cousin, Rose, was studying.  
"Albus was invited to a duel at midnight," Scorpius said the moment they sat down at the small table she occupied. Rose looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "And he's not going to go!" Roses face fell.  
"What?!" She sighed, looking to her cousin. He looked flabbergasted.  
"I would have bet anything that you would be on my side!" He whispered harshly, and shook his head. "Also, I don't want to get kicked out of a Hogwarts! I don't have the excuse of being the _boy-who-lived_!" Madam Pince had made her way over and hissed at them to be quiet. They all apologised softly and turned back to each other.  
"We have to go!" Rose said excitedly, causing Albus' eyes to widen and Scorpius to smile brightly.

A few hours later, the three of them almost fell over each other as they sprinted from the scene. Their miss aimed spelled, and faulty wand work led to a tapestry on fire and a lot of noise coming from the unfortunate trophy room.  
"This was — the worst — idea — you've had!" Rose yelled through her wheezing. Albus shot her a glare and waited until they were safely in their secret hideout to point out that he was the only one against the duel.  
"What business do first years have using basic spells they have barely used to fight!?" Rose just shook her head.  
"But it was fun, wasn't it?" Albus just sighed. _Their parents would kill them if they'd ever found out!_

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 410**

 **Sept Event - 7. (plot) Duelling with someone at Hogwarts**


	39. To Welcome You Home

**To Welcome You Home**

Her eyes were constantly drawn to each of the little knick-knacks that covered the tables and walls of the Headmasters office. The portraits on the wall slumbered peacefully as she walked across the ancient carpet. She waited patiently for the Headmistress the return, her eyes dropping as she did. Hermione was exhausted; she wasn't sleeping well. Molly told her it was Post Traumatic Stress. The door behind her swung open and Minerva McGonagall smiled a rare smile as she entered.  
"Miss Granger, so good to see you."  
"Professor," Hermione greeted, nodding her head.  
"How are you handling every thing?" The elderly woman asked, walking to her place behind the desk.  
"Fine, I guess," Hermione sighed, "My parents are still angry, and everyone is acting strange around me. I just want it to go back to how it was."  
"You know that it can never got back, too much has changed." Minerva looked at the young Gryffindor. "You have changed, and so has Hogwarts." Hermione narrowed her eyes at the Professor. "Hermione, I'm not sure there is anything left that Hogwarts can offer you."  
"No! Professor, please!" There were tears in the girls eyes.  
"I think it would be best if you left this part of our lives behind," Minerva whispered, reaching out for Hermione's hand, "and try to heal." The woman sat together for a long time, tears falling from the youngers' eyes, and somewhere along the way, the elders' too.

"Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you, but not to shelter you from life. If you decide teaching is your path, I will be more than happy to help you on that path, Hermione."  
"Thank you," Hermione whispered, wiping her damp cheeks. And with that the war survivor left the safety of the castle and moved into the next part of her existence.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 305**

 **Sept Event - 27. (location) Headteacher's Office**


	40. Enemies by Nature

**Enemies by Nature**

He ran down the corridor, his little legs moving as fast as he could make them go. This couldn't be it, this wouldn't be the end. His heart was thumping fast and his mind was running through all his options. _Could I risk it?_ He wondered, turning the corner and sprinting out the front door of the castle — out into the night. His pursuer was close behind, teeth bared and face threatening. Peter was panting by the time he was lost in the grass. The orange cat prowled a few feet behind him, yellow eyes narrowed to see through the grass. Peter knew then that he would have a hard time around the Granger girls new animal monstrosity.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 118**

 **Sept Event - 6. (plot) Making an Enemy.**


	41. First Christmas

**First Christmas**

Feet rushed down the stairs as the children made their way to the giant tree in the centre of the common room. The lights glittered on the branches and there were piles of presents beneath its leaves. The children had woken to presents at the foot of their beds, but the larger packages had found their way to the centre of the common room, their recipients names written in beautiful cursive. The Gryffindor common room, usually alive with noise and bodies, was only occupied with a few students as many had returned home the holidays. Those who had not were left behind to celebrate with the teachers and the other remaining students.

Some of those students included 'Weasley clan', as they are called by the rest of the school. Now currently surrounding the tree; Lily, Hugo, Rose, James, & Fred — as well as a few close family friends, chatted away as they opened their presents. Their parents had decided that this Christmas was the perfect time to take a huge family holiday — without their kids. This had gone down quite well for Lily, who was in the process of 'wooing' Lysander Scamander... as her grandfather liked to call it. The only other students who stayed behind (a seventh year named Greg, and some twins in third year) were still in bed.

Lysander threw a lumpy package at Rose, and she thanked him softly before ripping open the paper. She started down at the contents, her brow furrowed as she held it up before her. The lumpy maroon jumper fell at an angle, the knitted 'R' was slightly faded. A note fell from it, fluttering to the floor.

 _I got this on my first Christmas at Hogwarts.  
_ _It has got me through a lot.  
_ _Take good care of it.  
_ _Love you,  
_ _R (Dad)_

Rose smiled and pulled the jumper over her bushy red hair. Everyone continued opening their presents and by far the jumper was her favourite.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 326**

 **Sept Event - 30. (Colour) Maroon**


	42. Friends

**Friends**

He threw his bag to the floor, not caring if anything broke within it. Turning on the spot his sent the most furious glare at his pursuer.  
"I can't believe you would do that to me?" He hissed, his voice low. Sirius didn't know who could be listening, but this was private and he wanted it to stay that way.  
"Do what?" Remus replied, his voice a high pitch than usual. They they stared at each other for a second before Sirius scoffed and went to walk away. Remus, knowing that they needed to get through this conversation if they were going to have anything that resembled a friendship again.  
"Okay, I'm sorry!"  
"Oh! You're sorry! Wow," Sirius almost shouted, "that obviously makes everything a whole lot better!" His eyes were narrowed as he stared at his best friend. Remus sighed, opening his mouth and then closing it like a fish. He didn't know what to say.  
"I'm... sorry..." Sirius almost growled as the words slipped from Remus' lips. Sirius took a step back, ripping his arm from the werewolves grasp.  
"What did you expect me to say, Mooney?"  
"I don't know?! But I thought you'd want to know!" Sirius scrunched his nose, and closed his eyes. After a few deep breaths he opened them to see Remus looking at him like a wounded animal. Suddenly there was guilt stirring in the animagus' stomach.  
"You look like I've just told you a murdered someone! I didn't realise telling you would result in you despising me," Remus' voice was quiet as he looked at the floor, nudging his feet into the ground. Sirius' face dropped. He looked as though Remus had just slapped him.  
"I'm sorry, Mooney..."  
"I only told you I love you... is that so wrong?" Remus had tears in his eyes as he looked at his best friend, scared he was losing him forever. Sirius took a deep breath and finally replied:  
"No. But I had no time to process." The boy ran a hand through his long locks. "I felt like you were expecting something from me? And I got scared." He reached out for Remus' hand, taking it in his own and smiling.  
"I'm sorry, Padfoot. I didn't mean to do that to you." Remus sighed, "I just wanted you to know."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 390**

 **Sept Event - 13. (object) Rucksack/Bag**


	43. Can't Sleep

**Can't Sleep**

The dormitory was filled with the synchronous sounds of snoring as the girls around her erupted into noise. Hermione lay awake, eyes trained on the roof of her four-poster bed, counting down the minutes until she had to wake.

 _If I go to sleep right now, I should be able to get six hours and forty... three minutes of sleep._ She thought as she checked her battered watch another time. She squeezed her eyes shut and thought for a second she was finally drifting off, when Lavender gave an extra large snort.

 _I can get five hours and twenty one minutes, only if I fall asleep exactly right - damn it!_ She needed to pee.

 _Okay, five hours and seventeen minutes._ Waiting. Waiting, and waiting. Still awake. _There must be something wrong with me, because I only have... four hours and fifty four more minutes until I have to wake up._

 _Maybe,_ she thought, _maybe if I knew what was keeping me up, I could stop._ But she already did know. Tomorrow was the final task for the Triwizard tournament and Harry Potter - her best friend - was probably going to die.

 _Two hours. One hour. Twenty minutes. D-day. It's been great knowing you, pal._

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 206**

 **Sept Event - 14. (object) Dormitory**


	44. What Do You Need?

**What Do You Need?**

Harry leaned against his desk, the tie around his throat suddenly feeling more like a noose than an accessory. He roughly pulled it from his neck, his breathing quickened and his heart beat faster. This is where Ginny found him; his hands bracing him against his desk, his tie across the room, and him retching into the garbage can.  
"Harry?" She said softly, her concern emanating from her. "Honey? Are you okay?" She walked calmly to his side. This was not the first time she had found him like this.

The first had been six weeks into his new job as an Auror. He was so good at it, all the people at the Ministry were talking about it. _That Harry Potter is one good auror. He's caught more bad guys in a week, then any of us in our first months._ _Harry is the best we've ever seen. He was born for this._ Her father had come home so proud one day. He walked right in to the kitchen raving about it. And there he was, the boy-who-lived, sitting at the table. Mr Weasley just smiled and continued talking; congratulation Harry, telling his wife about his new work space, his kids about the new Christmas party his department will be hosting. Ginny looked back across the table, and suddenly found Harry Potter missing. She followed him outside and discovered him crouched in the bushes, vomiting his meal up.

 _This time was like any other._  
"I can't do this, Ginny!" He said for the fourth time, his eyes tearing at the taste of the bile that threatened to fill his mouth.  
"Of course you can!"  
"No! Not this job... life." _Until then._ Ginny stared at him. Her eyes were wide as she tried to take in what he had said, what she heard.  
"You can't mean that?" She breathed, her heart beating faster as she waited for him to deny, or make a joke, or _something_.  
"I feel like everything I do needs to lead to something, but I also see danger on every corner. I can't start something new when I'm scared I'll lose it."  
"No one is coming after you," she said, her hands coming to rest on his cheeks, steering his eyes to hers, "but that doesn't mean the world isn't dangerous. Not living because you're scared is worse than losing something with bravery."  
"You can't lose anything you don't have," he retorted.  
"But you don't have it either. Surely that's worse." Harry's eyes bore into her own, darting back and forth until finally he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. His mouth taste slightly of bile, but Ginny couldn't find it within her to care. He needed her and right now, she needed him too.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 464**

 **Sept Event - 15. (object) Desk**


	45. Further than Expected

**Further than Expected**

He was so exhausted as he flopped into his chair after a long day teaching children not to stick newts in each other's ears, and how not to blow themselves up. _Sometimes, I swear I'm tempted to let them,_ he slightly, he shook that thought from his head. Horace took a deep breath and closed his eyes, rubbing his fingers across the painful muscle in the back of his neck. _Why can't all the kids be like my Slug Club?_ He thought as he opened his eyes again, glancing over to the table beside the window - the photo frames holding only his most dear students. _Why can't they all be perfect?_ They were why he continued to teach, to find exceptional students and lead them to greatness, so that one day they might come back to him and claim he was the reason for their success... among other things. Slughorn smiled as he adjusted one of the frames, the glass glinting the fading light. Tom Riddles' face shone in the frame. _He's going to go far._

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 177**

 **Sept Event - 16. (emotion) Exhausted**


	46. Out of Breath

**Out of Breath**

"Should..." Breath. Breath. "...my mucus be..." Breath. Breath. "...a weird beige-y colour?" Ron called between heaving breaths as he bent double against the wall. The had been running for who-knows-how-long, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take.  
"Probably not..." Hermione finally answered, slowly.

Harry was lying across the ground, his limbs outstretch and his chest rising and falling rapidly.  
"Tell me we lost them, 'Mione!" He pleaded, lifting his head ever so slightly to look at her.  
"Looks like it," she said softly, glancing around for any sign of the Snatchers that were following them. "But we'd best be moving if we don't want them to find us again.

Both of the boys swore as they begrudgingly moved, groaning and moaning all the way.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 127**

 **Sept Event - 28. (colour) Beige**


	47. A Grief that Can't Be Spoken

**A Grief that Can't be Spoken**

She didn't want to think of what that smell was. It lingered. It crept into every crevice, every hall - everywhere you went it, followed you. _Do not think about what it is._ She had to repeat to herself, because thinking about it would mean remembering, and remembering would mean... Her chest felt suddenly tight, and her vision blurred. _Not again!_ Ginny Weasley collapsed to the floor, her breaths coming out in wheezes and her hand grasping at the tiles for something to hold. But no one helped her. There was nothing they could do anyway. They were all trying to get through the day, and helping someone with... that... it meant admitting to yourself that it was true - and if it was true.

The tears were flowing from the girls eyes as she looked to the place where she last saw her brother. She didn't even knew where they put his body. _Was he okay? Was he at peace? Was he contributing to that smell?_ Soft hands suddenly grasped her arms and someone lifted Ginny off the tiles. Without thinking, the youngest Weasley found her arms around her helper - it didn't matter who it was.

Hermione whispered into the girls ears that it was going to be okay.

 _How could she know, though? HOW COULD SHE KNOW!?_

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 219**

 **Sept Event - 23. (location) The Great Hall**


	48. Girl Talk

**Girl Talk**

"Professor Lockhart is the only reason I'm taking this class," Hermione hears a girl whisper. She recognised the girl, a sixth year Ravenclaw. The girl laughs as her friend whispered something back and they place their hands over their mouths. Hermione wonders what they say to each other, what they discuss as she looks back to Harry and Ron. They are, as always discussing conspiracy theories and chess - _kind of boring,_ she thinks.

"What do you think of Professor Lockhart?" She asked softly, looking at the cracked pavement beneath her feet.

"Head full of stones, I think," Ron chuckles, which earns a laugh from Harry. Hermione fakes a laugh and excuses herself. She needed to find a girl to gossip with, and fast - _just this one time, she had something only girl talk could fix._

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 137**

 **Sept Event - 22. (dialogue) "Professor [insert name] is the only reason I'm taking the class."**


	49. Back to School

**Back to School**

The tree whispered with life above them as the stared at the blue sky. Summer was slowly fading away as the term continued, and that only seemed to cause a slow dampening of all the students spirits. Or maybe it was the increasing size of the piled of work they were constantly receiving.

"It's great to be back at school...I was getting so bored of sleeping in and enjoying life," Sirius Black laughed, laying back i the grass. The sun was slowly setting and the grounds were getting colder.  
"Oh you!" James said softly, waving his hand in a mock empathetic gesture. But then his brow creased as he look across the river. "I'm gonna miss this place when we're gone." The three other boys muttered their agreement before setting off back to the castle. None of them knew what the next few years would hold for them. And none of them would want to find out.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 157**

 **Sept Event - 19. (dialogue) "It's great to be back at school...I was getting so bored of sleeping in and enjoying life."**


	50. A New Witch

**A New Witch**

She took a few deep breaths, trying to contain her excitement as she looked in the shop window. It was surprisingly packed as she waited for the line to disperse so she could be next. It was hot, and they hadn't yet made their usual stop at Florean's Ice Cream shop, meaning she was ' _extra hot'._ Or so she complained to her father.  
"Are you ready?" Her father asked, a proud smile on his face as he asked.  
"Of course!" She said impatiently.

Finally it was her go. The man looked down at her with a soft smile as he said:  
"Welcome to Ollivanders... let us find you a wand - shall we?"

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 113**

 **Sept Event - 17. (emotion) Excited**


	51. I Open at the Close

**I Open at the Close**

His eyes had not left the snitch all day, as he stared at the beautiful cursive writing that lined the golden exterior. ' _I open at the close'._ Now red rimmed and raw, they looked away as someone approached. Her foot steps were light as she walked from the tent, and weaved through the trees to where he sat. She was carrying a blanket, and as she sat next to him, she laid it across his shoulders - concern etched across her tired face.  
"Harry," Hermione said softly, "You've been staring at that thing for far too long. You need to rest." She looked at the snitch, but didn't dare touch it. For she had no idea what he might do in his current state.  
"No! Hermione! I need to know what it's trying to tell me!" He looked frantically around, then back at the snitch - as if in those few seconds it had decided to open.  
"What if it's not telling you anything?" Hermione asked quietly, voicing her unpopular opinion again, trying to make his see sense. "What if the old man was just being sentimental? That's all I think it is."  
"No, you're wrong! I know it.  
"Harry this is not healthy." Hermione shot to her feet, adamant and now angry. "I'm worried about you. You're going to kill yourself." She looked back at the tent, where she hoped Ron would appear to tell Harry he was being an idiot. But he didn't.  
"I'm fine."  
"You're not, your shivering and is not even cold. Harry, you'll catch your death sitting her and diminishing your immune system." She kneeled beside him again, her eyes staring straight into his. "Please, come inside the tent at least." Hermione waited for his response and almost gave a cry of relief when Harry finally nodded, standing shakily. So, with Hermiones' help, he made it back inside. ' _I open at the close'.  
_ "I open at the close," he whispered as he fell asleep in one of the bunks, staring at the one above him. "Maybe it is just a load of rubbish?"

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 348**

 **Choc Frog - (Silver) Bowman Wright**


	52. Hives

**Hives**

His eyes were dark and his mouth was twisted in to a grimace as he approach the dark house. He waited for the striking young man to leave. When he finally exited his house, his hands full of books, Morfin chuckled to himself.  
"Stupid Mud-blood will pay for what he did," He said maliciously. Tom was laughing with another young man as they moved swiftly down the street. Morfin grinned wildly as he jumped in front of their path - startling both muggles.  
"Oh, uh... Sir. Could you move so we could pass?" One of them said, smiling that disgusting smile of his.  
"You stay away from Merope," He threatened, his voice drawling slightly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You keep you filthy Mud-blood hands off my sister!" He yelled, holding his wand out in front of him. Both men took a few steps back, wary of the crazy man with the pointy stick. One of them looked to the other.  
"Tom, what is happening?" He asked softly, which only enraged Morfin some more. There was a bright flash and some screams and Morfin swiftly walked back to the cabin.

Tom Riddle and his friend were treated for a nasty case of hives while Morfin fought off the ministry. They were visited soon after by a man in a fancy suit, who said some words they didn't understand, then left. Tom looked to his friend, completely unaware his memory had just been changed, and commented that he would never walk through the prickly bush in his garden again.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 255**

 **Choc Frog - (Silver) Morfin Gaunt**


	53. The Music in Me

**The Music in Me**

 _Take a deep breath._ He whispered to himself as he took the stage. _You've got this._

His steps were echoing in his head as he climbed the small stairs. Myron looked around the hall, at all the smiling, laughing teenagers. Then, with a deep breath he looked to the rest of the band.  
"Let's make their minds blow!" He laughed, winking at the guitarist. They all smiled back at him, nodding and clutching their instruments closer.  
"Come on, Wagtail. Get the crowds ready!"  
"Alright Hogwarts," Myron screamed into the microphone, "are ready for some real music?" The students all cheered, grabbing their partners and friends. "Come on, I wanna see your hands in the air!" Myron watched the teachers nod their heads and move a little closer to the dance floor.  
"You're looking good. We are gonna teach you a brand new dance tonight. Are you ready? ARE YOU REEAAADY?!"

The music filled their ears, blowing the crowd away. Myron felt the music seeping into his veins, waking him up. He looked down to the front of the stage, where a girl was standing. Her eyes were fixed on him, her mouth parted in a half smile. Awed. Myron sang the next line right at her, taking his wand from his pocket and conjuring a rose.  
"For you," he smiled, handing it to her.  
"Oh my God!" she squealed, making Myron's smile widen. _Yeah, I got this._

Myron and the rest of the Weird Sisters blew away the students and took the cake at the Yule Ball.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 257**

 **Nov Event - Myron Wagtail**

 **Hopscotch - Rose (item)**


	54. Interview With a Vampire

**Interview With a Vampire**

 _Interview transcript by Rita Skeeter._

 _Rita Skeeter: Well, Hello! My Lestoat, is it? A pleasure, I'm sure.  
Amarillo Lestoat: Amarillo is fine, Love.  
Skeeter: Oh! Cheeky little Vampire, aren't we?  
Lestoat: I'm not sure what would be defined as large in your books, madame. If I am 'little'.  
Skeeter: I meant no harm, to be sure, Amarillo. Let us just move to the interview then._

Rita Skeeter was blushing by the time the Vampire had even found a seat, and by this point was certainly red. She sat across from him, to put some much needed distance between the two, after setting up her quill to take notes.

His eyes were trained on her, drinking in every movement, every shift. She could feel his gaze, like bugs crawling across her flesh. She cleared her throat, hoping the action would clear her head as well.  
"A Vampire's Monologue seems like a very interesting book, which has found its way onto many bookshelves of both Wizard and Muggle women," Rita began, keeping her eyes mostly on the page of questions she had prepared earlier. Amarillo just smiled.  
"Are you proud of that achievement?" Rita finished her question quickly, deciding that the less time she was in this Vampire's presence, the better.  
"I am," he said simply.  
"Do you have any other works in progress that you can reveal for me?" Rita brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, cursing her up-do for not staying _up.  
"_I do not." The Vampire could obviously see that he was annoying the reporter, who sighed slightly and continued her questions.  
"Would you say that you are worried about the amount of Muggles who are all purchasing your books offline? That maybe they will realise it is not just a piece of fiction?"  
"It is mostly fiction." Amarillo was keeping his answers short, knowing that the less he said the long Rita would have to stay with him. _And he definitely wanted her to stay._

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 329**

 **Nov Event - Amarillo Lestoat**


	55. Beaten

**Beaten**

With my wand gripped tightly in my hand, I slowly took a step forward. My heart was beating in my throat at I peered around the corner. I could barely breathe. There he was, his wand raised in defence, ready to strike. I only had a seconds warning before he whipped the wood around and sent a curse flying in my direction. Jumping back around the corner, I took a deep breath. I knew I didn't have a lot of time, but I needed to make a choice. Stay and fight, or try to run? Either would be very dangerous – as he was known for his speed spells, and turning your back on someone was always a risky move.

Taking a few steps from my hiding place, I readied myself for the onslaught of his spells. I knew any moment he would round the corner and he would find me. All the worrying about which decision was the right one had wasted any time I had – the only choice was to stand strong. But as I waited there, I started to question if he was as close as I'd thought. _Shouldn't he have rounded the corner by now?_ I asked myself, quite confused. As more time passed I started to get suspicious; _was he even coming at all?_ Throwing caution to the wind, I walked back to the corner, my wand ready. I leaned around the corner, ready to dodge any onslaught of spells. But there was none.

There he was, just lying on the ground, his mouth still open slightly. A part of me was worried enough to check if he was breathing, _which he was_. He was just unconscious.  
"Who did this?" I whispered softly, looking around. That's when I saw my best friend down the opposite end of the hall; a stupid smirk on her face.  
'You're Welcome!' she mouthed, cocking her head to the side. I just shook my head. _I cannot believe he was beaten so easily._

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 332**

 **Almerick Sawbridge (B) – "During your story, someone is victorious in either a physical or verbal fight."**


	56. Protection

**Protection**

"Wait, I'm not sure I really understand?" Ginny said quietly, fixing her skirt so the pleats were facing the right way. The three of them; Ginny, Neville, and Luna, had met up for a little meeting in the Room of Requirement to discuss the safety of students.  
"Remember," Neville said, trying to articulate the plan so everyone (and not just he) understood what they were doing. "Remember when the Carrows were making that announcement and at first it was unknown, but they figured out…" He was halfway through the explanation when the doors opened and a very flustered looking Seamus Finnigan burst through the doors.

The three of them looked at Seamus for a moment, then whipped their wands out and pointed them straight of his chest.  
"What did you injure in third year right before the Quidditch try-outs, which made you not want to go?" Neville asked, his face blank but his eyebrows creased slightly. Seamus caught his breath before he quickly answered: "My fourth toe on my right foot!" The girls looked at Neville, who nodded, and everyone dropped their wands and started inquiring at his presence.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Was there an attack?"  
"Seamus, are you okay?"

The other boy just looked at them, his eyes slightly vacant. Like he had seen something and desperately wants to forget it.  
"Seamus," Neville said softly, approaching him slowly. "What happened?" Seamus' eyes suddenly darted to Neville's face, and he let out a harsh breath.  
"They're dead," he choked out, "all of them. The muggle-borns; they killed them."

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 257**

 **Everard (B) – "Injure, Attack, Unknown, Remember."**


	57. Innocent

**Innocent**

 _"I didn't do it!" The scream echoed down the hall.  
"You have the wrong guy!"  
"I'm innocent!"_

After a while the screams stopped, as they always do. After a while everyone accepts their fate, and either gives in or holds on. Those who give in have it easier; they spend their last few years in a dull state of peace, having their souls slowly devoured by the dementors. Those who decide to hold on find themselves in immense pain – emotionally and physically – and spend years in torture just to keep their mind their own.

All of this was different for one in-mate. Sirius Black. Brought in kicking and screaming, the man spent the next four years wearing his throat hoarse by screaming his innocence. The next were spent in pain as the dememtors came and came again. They could sense that Sirius had a lot to give, and was finding a way not to give it. While most of the other people trapped in Azkaban actually deserved to be there, Sirius was innocent. This meant that he had the most reason, of anyone else, to hold on – to fight.

Sirius wanted to get out, he wanted to fight. He wanted to see his Godson, and find his best friend. He wanted to eat proper food, and drink some rum. He wanted to kill Peter Pettigrew, and to take a shower.

Twelve years; that's how long he was stuck. That's how long he fought, and how long he planned his escape. After twelve years, Sirius was about to do everything he wanted to.

 _Almost._

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 263**

 **Cornelius Agrippa (B) – "Write about someone who has been punished unfairly, or for something they didn't do."**


	58. Just Like Magic

**Just Like Magic**

"No, you don't understand!" I listen to her screech for the hundredth time. I roll my eyes in annoyance and almost snap back, but I know that will only get me into more trouble. I look back at her, my hands on my hips. She scrunches her nose and frowns at me.  
"You said you would listen to me, and all you've been doing is completely ignoring me," Pansy scoffs, folding her arms across her chest to mirror my frustration.  
"I can't ignore you, you make that impossible," I say under my breath, but she catches me.  
"You what?" Her eyes were almost on fire as she glared at me. We were standing on the side of the busy London street; people walking past in every direction trying to do their Christmas shopping as fast as possible. In my hands I carried eight of Pansy's bag, still not sure how they got there. She was staring at me like I had just cut her off, or killed a puppy, and there was little to do but apologise.  
"Listen, Pans. I'm sorry," I reached for her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in to me. "I shouldn't have snapped." She looked at me, and very quickly a smile spread across her face.  
"Aw, Dray. I'll try to forgive you!"

A few minutes later I had accepted all of her terms for accepting my apology – which happened to involve a lot of my father's money – and we were able to move on with the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 256**

 **Musidora Barkwith (B) – "Write about a controlling person…"**

 **100 prompts – 3. Stare**


	59. Love is Risk

**Love is Risk**

The two walked down the small lane, their hands twisted together. The wind blew through the lane and in their hair, causing her ruby locks to flutter across her face. She took a deep breath, her eyes raking over the woods behind her, worry etched in her features.  
"This really isn't the time?" The girl said softly, looking across at her companion. His face was soft, with no trace of the worry which plagued hers. He stopped walking, drawing her closer to him.  
"When is the time?" He responded. "Lily, listen –"  
"No, James." She stepped back, her hands shaking. James couldn't tell whether it was from the weather or her fear.  
"We're risking everything with this little… date."  
"Risk? What isn't a risk anymore?" James looked around, raising his hands out beside him. "You step outside, you risk your life. You take a drink of water, you risk your life. And nowadays you breathe, and you risk your life." He scoffed softly, shaking his head. Lily frowned.  
"James…" Lily laid a hand across her stomach. She had found out about the baby only a few weeks ago, and since then she had been continuously worrying. There was a war and somehow they were going to bring a child into it. "We're going to have a baby, and there's going to be no one to support it." James frowned, taking a step towards his wife. "My parents live miles from here, and my sister has moved even further." Lily turned to look at him, he hands coming to rest on his arm. "Your parents are –" She stopped, seeing the look on his face. "I'm sorry." James shook his head, silently telling her not to worry about it.  
"Lily, we aren't alone."  
"Who else?"  
"Family isn't just blood, love," James voice was strong as he shifted his arms around her, his warmth and confidence radiating off him. "We have Sirius, Remus, Peter, not to mention the Order. Even Dumbledore would help us if we asked." Lily looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears. "We're not alone. Our relatives may be spread far, but our _family_ is all by our side."

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 362**

 **Prompts – Written for Assessment #10 – Myths & Legends 'Oki Islands' "Sparse family with few members"**

 **Huge TV Show Quote Challenge - 78. "You step outside, you risk your life. You take a drink of water, you risk your life. And nowadays you breathe, and you risk your life." -** ** _Hershel Greene, The Walking Dead_**


	60. Slight of Hand

**Slight of Hand**

Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. His hands were empty, but it was impossible to miss the magic before her eyes. She looked down at her wand, wondering if there were any way for him to conceal his own. She came up blank. There were others in the crowd staring at their own wand in awe, and many of the muggles that mingled with them were screaming in shock and excitement.

He had really done it.

She stared up at the great Merlin as he continued to dazzle the crowd with his wit and magic, his eyes lighting up as the crowd was awed by it.

Behind him, she could see the King's knights approaching, their hands hovering over their swords. She yelled out for Merlin to vanish, to hide – it was forbidden to perform magic here. The older wizard just smirked as he turned to face the muggle knights. She saw him reach for his wand, which was tucked into the back of his belt. She felt herself smile as his fingers wrapped around the wood, he turned on the spot, and with a crack he was gone. The non-magical folk in the crowd oohed and ahhed at the trick, the knights yelled for there to be a search, and a reward for whoever catches the wizard. But she knew no one would.

Helga turned from her spot and smiled as she rejoined her party. Rowena frowned slightly as she asked a silent question.

"Not here, Ro," Helga said softly, as she looked back to the place Merlin disappeared.

"Good, cause I think I've found a place," Godrick said as he approached them. "The muggles say there is a haunted castle in the Scots' land, far from anything." Helga nodded, turning to their final member. He looked between them and then agreed to at least check it out. The four quickly ducked into a side street and apparated out of the town.

From her window, a young muggle watched with wide eyes and the two men and two women disappeared from sight. She let a small smile grace her face as she stood there.

"Gwen!" Her father called, his voice strained as he hauled something heavy through their door.

"Coming!" the woman called back, disappearing from the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 382**

 **History of Magic #2: Extra Credit -** **Write a story set in the era of Merlin and Morgana**


	61. Grounded

**Grounded**

 _I can't believe this._

He looked around the room with a sense of disdain and look of disgust.

 _I simply cannot believe this._

His crossed his arms, trying to decide what to do. He stood up, his feet padding against the floor boards as he paced. His eyes scanned the room, hoping that something would jump out at him, something to pass the time.

 _I can't believe I'm grounded – I mean, I barely even did anything._

James huffed as he looked out the window, finding his siblings and cousins flying around, laughing jovially as they played. He watched Hugo perform an almost perfect wronksy feint, and as Dominique caught the quaffle as it almost soared past her through the goals.

He had given up hope of arguing his way out of the grounding, his mother showing no signs of giving up. She had received a nicely packaged letter from Headmistress McGonagall, which was _quite_ a bit thicker than he had expected, of all the wrong-doings he had committed throughout the term. She had stared at him, going through every item in her mind.

 _I mean, it's not like I'm the first troublemaker of my family,_ he thought. _I have heard so many stories of Uncle George and his brother, countless of my grandfather and Teddy's dad. Not to mention the blue headed scoundrel himself._

James huffed as he sat back on his bed. _I guess it's because none of them had my mum as a mother,_ he thought with a little sigh. _I'm just going to have to work on not getting caught next term._

* * *

 **A/N: Words – 265**

 **Potions #2 - Extra Credit:** **Write about someone being grounded.**


End file.
